the accident
by moka evans
Summary: when Ferb is hurt by a project of Phineas'. Phineas blames himself. can Ferb forgive him? more importantly can he forgive himself.


_His fault_.

Phineas stared blankly at the wall, his mind a panorama of turmoil.

_It was his fault._

Phineas saw the accident again in his mind the moment when the invention, _his invention,_ hit ferb on the head.

_It was entirely his fault_

Phineas turned to the hospital bed where his brother lay, comatose. It had been a week though it felt like an entirety to him. Everyone told him it wasn't his fault; Baljeet listed the statistics claiming that something of this sort was going to happen eventually, Isabella brought him food and comforted him, and Buford said if he didn't stop moping he'd slap him,Which was his own way of saying 'stop blaming yourself'. None of it helped Phineas knew it was his fault if he hadn't been so obsessed with making every day of summer count he would have realized how dangerous his project was.

Phineas heard the sound of someone coming in. it didn't matter who it was he didn't want to talk. he didn't want to be told it was all right. He didn't want his friends comfort didn't deserve it. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

"Phineas?"

It was Candace of all the people Phineas did not want to see she was probably at the top of that list. Not only was she his wonderful protective sister, but she was right.

"Look Phineas it's okay you didn't mean to hurt him."

She was right about all of it.

"Phineas you're not a horrible person."

He was though he was so selfish his brother had gotten hurt because he wanted to do something dangerous!

"Phineas will you look at me!"

Phineas turned giving her a blank stare.

"it wasn't-"

"DON'T TELL ME IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS MY IDEA WASN'T IT! YOU WERE RIGHT OKAY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?! YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT MY IDEAS! ABOUT HOW DANGEROUS THEY WERE! YOU WERE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG OKAY!"

Phineas broke down crying. "I didn't mean it Ferb… it was an accident…it was an accident." He felt Candace's arms reach towards him.

"Phineas…"

"No!" Phineas jerked himself away from her. "I don't deserve your kindness your comfort. I don't deserve a sister like you."

Phineas felt the weight of bench shift as Candace sat next to him. "Phineas your ideas are wonderful. I never wanted to bust you because I hated your ideas. I wanted to bust you because what you were doing was potentially dangerous."

Phineas opened his mouth to retort but Candace stopped him. "Don't talk until I'm done okay Phineas. I just wanted to let mom know what you were doing so you'd have someone to fall back on. Another reason is because I was jealous."

Phineas couldn't understand what he was hearing. "Why would you be jealous of me? You're the best sister in the whole world, you're smart and kind you're funny and witty, and you're so imaginative why would you be jealous of me?"

"Phineas. I'm not any of those things. Even if I were I wouldn't be half as smart, half as imaginative as you. You're wonderful and don't you ever forget it."

Phineas smiled weakly. "if I'm so wonderful why did Ferb get hurt?"

"Phineas sometimes things happen and you can't prevent them. Look you're probably tired why don't you get some rest."

Phineas lay his head down on her lap. "I just wish Ferb would wake up."

"So do I Phineas so do I."

Phineas woke to find Candace gone. His dad was sleeping in a chair in the waiting room. Phineas sighed for all Candace had said he didn't feel much better if only Ferb would wake up. He looked at the clock visiting hours were starting he could go see Ferb. He went to the room where his brother lay and stared at him.

"Hey Ferb I know you can't hear me but the doctors said I should talk to you anyway it might help your recovery." Phineas looked at his hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you Ferb. I would never hurt you on purpose. You've been my best friend since I met you there's nothing I can't talk to you about. If I'm hurt you comfort me, if I'm confused you explain it to me. When I'm upset and just need to get my feelings out you're always willing to listen. I understand you even when no one else does. You've been with me constantly and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Phineas looked at Ferb. "that's why you have to wake up Ferb because if you don't I don't know what I'll do." Phineas cried "I'm so sorry ferb!" Phineas kept crying h sobs becoming increasingly loud, that's when he heard It, it was soft but he heard it.

"You're forgiven"

Phineas stood up quickly. "EVERYONE FERB'S AWAKE!"

Immediately paramedics came in and check all Ferb's vital signs. Phineas forced to leave but he was happier than he'd been for a week. Ferb was awake he was all right at least Phineas thought so. Best of all Ferb didn't blame him. Ferb forgave him for hurting him. All at once Phineas felt at peace.


End file.
